


Juvenile

by Skye



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye





	Juvenile

Vida glared as she saw Chip talking to kids. What were they doing in the store unsupervised, anyway? They didn't have any money, and there was plenty of room outside to loiter. She soon pulled Chip away. "Planning on getting them to leave soon?" she whispered harshly.

"Huh? Why?"

"Why?! Why should they stay?"

"We were just having an interesting conversation. They actually I'm talking about!" Chip said excitedly.

Seeing Chip return and animatedly converse with the kids, Vida's annoyance changed to lighthearted amusement. Being with him, she'd always have a kid around. Time to surrender and join the club.


End file.
